onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Shakuyaku
|image= |jname=シャクヤク |rname=''Shakuyaku'' |ename=Shakuyaku |first= Chapter 498; Episode 392 |affltion=Shakky's Rip-off Bar |ocupation=Bartender, Pirate (former) |epithet= }} |jva= Hiromi Tsuru }} Shakuyaku, more commonly known by her nickname Shakky, is the bartender of Shakky's Rip-off Bar on the Sabaody Archipelago.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 498 and Episode 392, Shakuyaku is introduced. She is a former pirate and is also known for once being chased by the legendary marine Monkey D. Garp. Appearance Shakky is a relatively slim and tall woman with short black hair, with two tuffs pointing upwards and is always seen smoking a cigarette. She has a pink, cleavage revealing T-shirt with a black spider on it, which is rather difficult to see due to the black jacket she wears on top of it, with the collar and the cuffs similar to a crow's wings, and light-blue lines running down the sleeves. She also has a yellow beads necklace, pants that have a kind of giraffe pattern, and a belt with a white cardigan tied around it. She also wears white shoes, and has painted fingernails. 22 years ago, her physical features looked exactly like she looks now, but with certain subtle clothing differences. She had a more revealing A-shirt with the same color and spider-motif she sports in the current storyline, but paired with short pants. She also did not wear her necklace of beads, nor her jacket. Personality Shakky is very knowledgeable, and seems to constantly seek information - particularly on other pirates. She also reads the newspapers in what one could assume to be an obsessive manner, as she believes strongly that knowledge is power. She was the one who informed Luffy of all of the nine other pirates whose bounties exceed 100,000,000. She is rarely seen without a cigarette. Shakky is also highly intuitive, being able to guess Hancock's and Luffy's Impel Down penetration plan, even knowing that Hancock would fall for Luffy. She also seems intent on keeping her age a secret; Luffy asked her how old she was when he heard that she had quit being a pirate forty years ago, but she immediately changed the subject, though she mentioned that she had been chased by Luffy's grandfather. After meeting Luffy for a short time, she is impressed by him, and states that she's rooting for him to become the Pirate King, particularly since she's aware her husband, Silvers Rayleigh was the First Mate of Gol D. Roger and is aware that Roger and Luffy are similar. Shakky is also fond of teasing people, like teasing Chopper into believing he had to pay 100,000 for cotton candy. Abilities and Powers Shakky's strength isn't fully known, but one may assume that she has at least some fighting powers as a former pirate. A few things indicate that she is strong, though. At her first appearance, she was seen with a pirate who she had beaten to a bloody pulp, and she claims to have been chased by Garp, who is a legendary hero of the Marines. History Past She gave up the life of a pirate forty years ago to open a bar. At some point she formed a partnership and eventually married with Silvers Rayleigh, although he had gone missing for the previous six months. She was also protecting the Gorgon Sisters, with the help of a younger Rayleigh and a younger Nyon, when the sisters escaped from the World Nobles. She is infamous for charging exorbitant prices for her goods, however she made an exception for Hatchan and the Straw Hats. She informed Luffy of the other major pirates (the Eleven Supernovas) that have arrived on the island around the same time as him. Sabaody Archipelago Arc The Straw Hats return from the Human Auctioning House, where they found Rayleigh, and he tells the group about Roger's fate. Currently, she is taking care of the wounded Hatchan, as the Straw Hats depart.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapters 506-507 and Episodes 400-401, The Straw Hats return to the Rip-off Bar, recuperate and say their farewells. Unknown to her, Keimi, Pappug and Hatchan; Bartholomew Kuma teleported the Straw Hats away from the Sabaody Archipelago to different locations. While it was getting late and the Straw Hats had not been heard of since they left, Keimi began to worry about their safety. While Pappug and Hatchan were convinced they'll be fine, Shakuyaku on the contrary, pointed out that their chances of facing a Marine Admiral and escaping are slim, and noted that the current era is slowly changing, so the Straw Hats must catch and hold on to "the waves" that will inevitably wash it away to survive.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 514 and Episode 408, Shakuyaku says that the era is slowly changing. Post-War Arc When she learns about Luffy's situation after the war of Marineford, she tells Rayleigh that if she were Boa Hancock, she would hide Luffy from the Marines on Amazon Lily. She is seen again on the Thousand Sunny with Hatchan, Keimi, Pappug, and the Rosy Life Riders. Keimi asks Shakky if the Straw Hats are going to reunite using the vivre cards. Shakky replies that it will take time and assumes that Rayleigh has found Luffy. She then speaks about the need to protect the Thousand Sunny until the Straw Hats return. When Kuma arrives, Shakky tells everyone not to worry, unaware that the Shichibukai lost his free will and became a weapon of the World Government. Two Years Later She reveals to Sanji which of the Straw Hats have already come to the island. She informs Brook through Den-Den Mushi about the situation with the marines and the Imposter Straw Hats. She then goes to the Thousand Sunny with Rayleigh. There, she informed the Straw Hats about the Marine's activities on the archipelago. She also said that she had just talked with Brook on a den-den mushi, saying that he should be coming to the ship soon. She then said that everyone needed to hurry since the Marines are closing in on them and that the only one they were not in contact with was Luffy. She then gave them Rayleigh's Vivre Card, saying that Luffy would be following the card and was "counting on it." After the Straw Hats finally gather, Shakky sees them sail off to Fishman Island. Anime and Manga Differences In the anime only, she briefly flirts with Brook. When he asks about the color of her panties, she indifferently is about to tell him, but is interrupted by Keimi and Pappug, though later she does show them to him off screen. Trivia *Shakuyaku means "peony", a type of flower. *Even though it is only shown in the anime, Shakuyaku is the first and so far only female to willingly show Brook her underpants. References Site Navigation de:Shakuyaku Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Bartenders Category:Pirates Category:Former Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Smokers